


Carnivale Dance

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Triple Drabble, a bit of a benjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: On some other plane of existence, Carnivale has a different outcome.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Carnivale Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



Fitzjames was just drunk enough to hum the music that was swirling around him, just drunk enough to sway coquettishly in his flowing dress, just drunk enough to respond to Hickey's flirty motion.

Hickey leaned in close, one hand clasping Fitzjames' waist, the other walking his fingers down his chest. He didn't react to the stench of alcohol from the Commander, instead curling his lips in a smile. "Would you care to dance, Miss Fitzjames?"

"I'd be delighted to dance with a fine gentleman," Fitzjames slurred back.

"You'll have to settle for me, then," Hickey replied with a wink as he took Fitzjames in his arms.

The music seemed too loud and the lanterns too bright as Fitzjames staggered into the dance, wincing at the sudden pain in his side. Looking down, he saw his crimson dress turn a deeper hue, the pale skin of Hickey's finger turning dark as he shoved it inside the wound.

Faces blurred as Fitzjames danced on, dragged around by Hickey. From the corner of his eye, the glow of the fire-sticks blended with men's heads, the buzzing in his head distorting their laughter into screams.

Hand digging deep inside him, Fitzjames stayed propped up as they span around at a dizzying speed. As Hickey pulled away his flesh, the men closed in, faces contorted as they descended upon him. Falling to the ground, Fitzjames felt their hands all over him, tearing off his dress, then at his skin. He screamed silently as flesh was rendered and his innards pulled out. Dazed, he could only stare wordlessly as they devoured him.

Holding a bloody lumpen mass that Fitzjames couldn't even comprehend as belonging inside his body, Hickey's mocking voice seemed to come from far away. " _My body, use it_ , that's what you said, wasn't it?"


End file.
